indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
George Lucas
George Lucas, właść. George Walton Lucas Jr (ur. 14 maja 1944 w Modesto, Kalifornia), amerykański reżyser, producent i scenarzysta. Jeden z najbardziej utalentownych twórców kasowych filmów w Ameryce. Debiutem kinowym był antytotalitarny THX-1138, jednak popularność zyskał dzięki młodzieżowemu filmowi Amerykańskie Graffiti. Zasłynął stworzeniem popularnej serii Gwiezdne wojny, był także pomysłodawcą filmów i serialu Indiana Jones. Lucas założył firmy Lucasfilm Ltd. (produkcja filmów), Industrial Light and Magic (efekty specjalne) oraz LucasArts (gry komputerowe). Filmografia - (reżyser) *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (Star Wars - Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) *1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo|Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne Widmo (Star Wars - Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) *1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja|Gwiezdne wojny]] (Star Wars) *1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) *1971: THX 1138 *1970: Filmmaker *1967: 6-18-67 *1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967: Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB *1967: The Emperor *1966: Freiheit *1966: Herbie *1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1965: Look at Life Filmografia - (scenarzysta) *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów]] (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *2003: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (Star Wars - Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) *2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome *1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo (Star Wars - Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) *1994: Zabójcze radio (RadioMurders) *1989: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *1988: Willow *1986: Kaczor Howard (Howard the Duck) *1985: Bitwa o Endor (Ewoks: The Battle of Endor) *1985: Droid's *1984: Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *1984: Przygoda wśród Ewoków (The Ewok Adventure) *1982: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) *1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *1978: Star wars holiday special, The *1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja|Gwiezdne wojny (Star Wars) *1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) *1971: THX 1138]] *1967: Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB *1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1966: Freiheit *1966: Herbie *1965: Look at Life Filmografia - (producent) *2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki *2003: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *1992-1993: Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, The) *1988: Pradawny Ląd (The Land Before Time) *1986: Labirynt *1983: Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi *1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki *1980: Sobowtór (Kagemusha) *1980: Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium Kontratakuje *1977: Gwiezdne wojny Filmografia - (aktor) *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów jako Baron Papanoida (pojedyncze ujęcie) *2004: Tell Them Who You Are jako on sam *2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome jako on sam *1997-2003: Ja się zastrzelę (Just Shoot Me) jako on sam (gościnnie) *1995: Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies, A jako on sam *1994 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III (Beverly Hills Cop III) jako on sam *1992: The Magical World of Chuck Jones jako On sam *1991: Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse jako on sam Lucas, George